


You Are My Sunshine

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, idea from @toohrus on twitter, oikawa sometimes wears skirts and crop tops but still uses the he pronoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fall of skirtkawa and his boyfriend who is too good with words, Iwaizumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on an idea from @toohrus (thanks for letting me write this and I hope you like it)

The brunette stared at himself in the mirror, the long and flowing, teal skirt that hugged his waist perfectly and the black crop top, tight and his chest. The skin toned lipstick and winged eyeliner applied perfectly. Oikawa lets out a nervous sigh, the boy had never showed Iwaizumi this side of him and he was scared on how he would react.

Opening the door, Oikawa steps out of his room and hears his boyfriend gasp.

-Oikawa, you look beautiful, Iwiazumi says taking a step forwards and putting his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, noticing the fact that he was shaking.

Taking a step back, the dressed boy leans against a wall, sliding down and starts crying.

How could Iwaizumi call him beautiful? He would never be beautiful enough for him. His boyfriend deserved a god-like partner and yet, he was stuck with Oikawa. An injured, ugly boy obsessed with volleyball and not the god-like beauty he deserved.

Why he stayed with him, Oikawa didn't understand. He wasn't anything special, unlike Iwaizumi, so why did he stay?

Iwaizumi crouches down next to his crying partner and lets out a sigh. Oikawa must be comparing himself and shooting himself down again. The shorter boy never understood why Oikawa did that to himself. He was a beautiful, talented boy who Iwaizumi believed he was honored to have as a partner, even if he was sometimes hard to control and overworked himself.

-Tooru, please take your hands off your face and look at me, please. His partner whispers to him.

Oikawa slowly take his hands off his face, still self-conscious and wipes his face, smugging the eyeliner he spent time applying.

-Tooru, you need to see how truly beautiful you are, you idiot. Stop beating yourself up over something that's not true.  
Looking up at his boyfriend, something breaks in Oikawa.

-Its not untrue! Why do you even bother staying with me?! You should just leave me for someone prettier and nicer and smarted! I'm not beautiful enough to even be next to you let alone be your partner! The un-confident boy yelled. How could you let me even stand next to you?! I'm not pretty enough to compare to you and I ruin you by even being near you! Iwaizumi tried to approach his broken hearted boyfriend only to make him scream more. No! Don't come near me! Don't let me ruin you even more! Stay away from the trash I truly am!

Is this really what his partner thought of themself? They thought of themself as trash? That thought alone made Iwaizumi extremely sad. Oikawa may be a lot to handle, but he was more than that. His boyfriend was one of the nicest, kindest, hard working and beautiful people he had ever met and where he may have his downfalls, that's what made him, well him.

Letting out a sigh, Iwaizumi crouches down and looks at his boyfriend.

-Oikawa, what I'm about to tell you is the truth. You aren't trash, you may be hard to handle occasionally, but you aren't trash. You are a beautiful, hard working, dedicated, nice person who Im lucky to have as my boyfriend. You may have downfalls, but that doesn't define you as a person, it simply helps you build character. To me, you are my beautiful, hard working boyfriend who I'm lucky to have as a partner and nothing you say can change that. I know it's hard for you to change your thoughts about yourself, but please, let me help you take the first step and learn to love yourself as much as I love you. Getting down on his knees and moving closer to Oikawa, the brown eyed boy hugs his partner.

Oikawa sniffles and leans into his boyfriends embrace, heart uplifted thanks to his speech. Iwaizumi smiled down at the boy, happy he trusted him enough to show him this side of him. Oikawa had boxed himself in and always put a mask on in front of others and yet, he let Iwaizumi in.

Where the setter still found it hard to believe all of what his boyfriend had just told him, he knew Iwaizumi wouldn't lie to him and that, at least let him know it was true. Why he shed his mask for him, he didn't know, but he was slightly glad he had. Iwaizumi was always there for him and he hoped that, one day, he would be able to help his partner as much as his partner helped him. Iwaizumi was his light and he hoped, Iwaizumi viewed him the same way.

The tears had stopped and Iwaizumi slowly pet Oikawa's hair in a calming manner.

-Are you ok now?

-Thank you Iwaizumi, for being my sunshine.

-I should be thanking you, idiot.

And with that, the two boys sat there, hugging and forgetting their plans for the day.


End file.
